


Once Upon A Wish

by Soofdope



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Eventual Malora, F/F, Fluff, Interspersed with a few angsty bits, movie-compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soofdope/pseuds/Soofdope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent doesn’t give Aurora gifts for her birthday. Instead, every year, she grants her one wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 17

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of five chapters, one for every of Aurora’s birthdays, from 17 to 21. This is basically an excuse for me to work out a few different ideas for this pairing in one story. This chapter is a bit short, but the next ones should be longer.

A great smile spread across Aurora’s face as the winged woman came into view. “Maleficent!” she called out, a pair of wings extending in response.

Aurora broke into a sprint. She soon made it across the boundary line and, without warning, enveloped the fairy in a hug. Maleficent froze for a moment, having somehow forgotten about the young queen’s predilection for physical contact. When her memory returned only a brief moment later, she gave in to the touch and wrapped her arms fondly around the panting girl.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Aurora sighed into Maleficent’s shoulder. Rebuilding the kingdom that king Stefan had left behind was proving to be a difficult task, and over the past year, Aurora had been forced to stay away from the Moors much longer than she would have wanted. It had been thirty-seven days since she had last seen Maleficent, and another twenty-eight since she had last spent the night in the place she felt she belonged.

Aurora knew that it was temporary; that all her efforts served to make sure that, in a few years, king Stefan’s terrible legacy would have all but faded, and she would once again be allowed to divide her time between the Moors and the human world as she wished. As much as she reminded herself of this, however, she could not find a way to stop herself from missing the Moors whenever she was forced to stay with the humans for extended periods of time: her aunts, the many friends she had made since that first night when Maleficent had taken her through the wall of thorns; even just walking around in the Moors and sensing its magic all around her, that nearly tangible feeling that every single thing was somehow alive, breathing. She missed the Moors terribly whenever she was trapped in that dark castle of humans. But most of all, she missed Maleficent.

“I’ve missed you too, Beastie.”

Aurora positively beamed at the sound of her nickname.

“How have you been?” Maleficent asked, tucking some stray hairs behind Aurora’s ear before taking a step back and ending the hug. She moved toward the forest, not having to look back to know that the queen followed.

“Good,” Aurora answered instinctively, before her face clouded. “It’s all going much slower than I would like, and the castle is very...” She struggled to find an appropriate word. “Cold,” she decided. “And you’re not there.” She looked at Maleficent then, her smile fading when her gaze was met with sad eyes. “Most of the people are really nice, though,” she tried instead. “I think they’re so glad that king Stefan is gone and they don’t have to see their men go off to battle that they’re willing to accept this alliance with the Moors, even if they are still a bit scared of the unknown.” She gave Maleficent a smile, but did not receive one in return.

“But let’s talk about something else. It is my birthday, after all.” Her look changed to a hopeful one, and was glad to finally see a small smile break through the fairy’s stony features.

“I have heard that humans typically receive gifts on their birthday,” Maleficent said. She waited for Aurora to nod before continuing. “I do not have a gift for you.”

“Oh, that’s all ri–” Aurora started, before a look by Maleficent indicated that she had not finished.

“But if there is anything that you wish for – anything at all – as long as it is mine to give, you may have it.”

They walked in silence for a little while, Aurora’s face pensive.

She stopped abruptly. “Can I touch your wings?”

Maleficent regarded her strangely.

“You’ve touched my wings many times.”

“No, you’ve touched me with your wings,” Aurora countered. “Like when we hugged, before. But I’ve never really touched them.”

Maleficent’s face portrayed a mixture of puzzlement and fascination. She trusted Aurora completely, which was the only reason she had found the confidence to grant her a wish, but a small part of her, one which had never fully recovered from Stefan’s betrayal, had still expected Aurora’s human greed to overtake her and ask for wealth, or power, or a combination of both.

“This is your wish?” she asked, brow furrowed.

Aurora nodded enthusiastically, seemingly not aware of Maleficent’s disbelief.

“Very well then.”

Maleficent turned around and spread her wings a little.

Aurora reached up tentatively, placing a hand softly on the claw of Maleficent’s right wing, slowly letting it slide outwards. Maleficent looked over her shoulder to find Aurora utterly concentrated on her actions, flattening her palm now to brush along the length of the feathers.

It was difficult not to lean into the touch, but Maleficent managed to stay rooted as Aurora continued the light tracing of her fingers.

“They’re so beautiful,” she spoke, somewhere along the way, then moved to repeat most of the process on the left wing.

Eventually she shifted to stand right behind Maleficent. Then the tips of her fingers were trailing over the fabric of Maleficent’s dress as the rest of her hand touched the base of the wing.

Maleficent froze.

“What’s wrong?” Aurora asked, pulling away immediately.

“Nothing,” Maleficent replied stiffly, before relaxing just a little. “It’s just a little sensitive.”

“Oh,” Aurora replied, struck with the thought that the place where her wings had been cut off might still be somewhat sore, even after their magical reattachment a year ago.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“You didn’t, little Beastie,” Maleficent assured her. She folded her wings and turned around, casting a reassuring look at the blonde.

“Thank you,” Aurora said then, “for letting me do this”.

This made Maleficent laugh, in that way that she had which managed to make the action look both absolutely beautiful and just a little frightening. “You are the strangest human I have ever met.”

“I will take that as a compliment,” Aurora said, her chin raised in mock offence even as a wide smile crept on her face. “So, is it true that my aunties are knitting me a scarf as tall as Balthazar?”

“Oh, no,” the fairy replied, “he could wrap it around his neck and it would still drag across the ground. You could wrap it around your entire body. Twice.”

“Maybe I will,” Aurora grinned.

“Oh, good. Then you will finally stop moaning for me to shield you from the cold with my wings.”

Aurora laughed. “That will never happen.”

Maleficent hoped it wouldn’t.


	2. 18

On the morning of her eighteenth birthday, Aurora arrived on horseback. She waved excitedly at Maleficent the moment her eyes were able to distinguish the fairy from the trees she stood just in front of. The greeting was returned, as always, by a pair of long, brown wings extending and folding back in. Aurora urged her horse to go faster.

“Maleficent!” she shouted as soon as she had dismounted her horse, flinging herself at the fairy.

“Hello, Aurora,” Maleficent responded in an affectionate tone, wrapping her arms and wings around the young woman’s body and placing a kiss on her head. “Happy birthday, my little Beastie.”

They walked into the Moors side by side, each telling the other about the events of the last few weeks. Maleficent talked about a birth among the merfolk, a healthy mershark girl called Yasemin, and a shift in the landscape caused by the Alfs, which she had needed to coordinate. Aurora spoke of plans to tear down her castle and build a new, smaller one, less cold and dark, and perhaps a little closer to the Moors. The stones of the old castle could be used to build new homes or restore existing ones, and the construction of a new castle would offer many employment options to her people. No concrete decisions had been made yet, but Aurora’s tone was hopeful. Maleficent knew how much she disliked her current home in the human world.

They arrived at the river and followed it upstream, headed towards the three water pixies whom Aurora called her aunts.

“Why did you bring a horse this time?” Maleficent queried, after a somewhat long, but not at all unpleasant silence. Aurora had never arrived on horseback before, even though it greatly reduced the time needed to travel between her castle and the Moors.

“I had to take some stuff,” Aurora answered, gesturing vaguely backwards at the horse. Maleficent turned her head and found a long object wrapped in cloth peeking out of a saddle bag. She could tell that Aurora was up to something, but, knowing better than to express her curiosity, she changed the topic, regaling Aurora with an anecdote about the pinecone warriors that they had just passed, and how they were known throughout all the Moors for their fierce loyalty. Aurora was always very eager to hear about the Moors and its creatures, and would hang on Maleficent’s every word whenever the fairy chose to trust her with new information.

They soon arrived at the tree that Flittle, Knotgrass and Thistlewit called home, now that they were no longer forced to maintain human bodies and live in a cottage in the human kingdom. Maleficent kept her distance and flew off to the nearby waterfall that flowed into a large lake, under the guise of having something to discuss with the water sprites there. Although Maleficent had grown less openly contemptuous of Aurora’s aunts, their relationship was still strained, and a single unintentionally brash comment or clumsy action of the pixies could be enough to get on Maleficent’s nerves.

They were as chaotic and lovely as ever, proudly presenting Aurora with a mismatched pair of hand-knitted socks, one of which was blue and yellow, and clearly longer than the pink and orange one. They had prepared a picnic of different kinds of berries and nuts, not all of which were edible to Aurora. She chose not to mention it and instead thanked them profusely for the thoughtful gift and the lovely meal. She announced her departure when she noticed Maleficent growing visibly bored in the background. She promised to come back later that day, before she would have to return to the human kingdom.

Aurora walked confidently back the way they had come, crossed the river where it allowed her to, and continued into the forest again. She refused to tell Maleficent where exactly she was headed, and the fairy didn’t ask, suspecting it all to be part of this secret plan of hers. To Maleficent’s surprise, she was led to the Rowan tree that she slept in every night. Diaval was perched on one of the lower branches, cleaning his feathers.

“Can you turn him into a human?” Aurora asked, just a little too innocently for there not to be some kind of ulterior motive. Maleficent was definitely curious now, wondering what all the secrecy was about. She obliged, barely glancing at Diaval before he was growing, tumbling down because of the change in weight and landing clumsily on his hands and feet.

“Is it really too hard to give me a warning first?” he asked indignantly, brushing the dirt off his hands.

“Oh, hello, Aurora!” he said then, looking up at the young woman. “Happy birthday!”

Aurora thanked him, then turned towards Maleficent again.

“I was wondering if I could get another birthday wish, like last year.”

“Of course you may,” Maleficent replied immediately, thinking herself foolish for not having suggested it yet. Her expression quickly changed, an eyebrow raising in confusion and a hint of worry when Aurora’s entire face lit up, eyes gleaming just a little too much with mischief for Maleficent to fully trust the situation.

“Then I want to dance with you!” Aurora said, practically vibrating with excitement.

“You want to dance?” Maleficent repeated incredulously.

“Yes, dance!” Aurora said again, even more excited than the first time. Then she frowned. “You do know what dancing is, don’t you?”

Maleficent huffed indignantly. “Of course I know what dancing is. I’m merely concerned that you wouldn’t be able to keep up.”

“Really?” Aurora replied, having hoped for such an answer. “Well, I guess we’ll just have to see, then.”

“Fine,” Maleficent agreed. “But we don’t have any music.”

“Oh, that’s all been taken care of,” Aurora said, as she walked to her horse. Taking the cloth-wrapped object from the saddlebag, she explained that Diaval could play the lute for them.

Maleficent raised an eyebrow in surprise. “I was not aware that you could play an instrument,” she told the raven. Diaval lifted his chin as if insulted, “I have many talents.”

“You keep them well-hidden,” Maleficent countered playfully, before Aurora clarified that she had been teaching him how to play. He took the lute when Aurora offered it to him and played a few notes, clearly trying to impress Maleficent with his new skill.

“Shall we start with a Galliard?” Aurora asked.

“A what?” Maleficent questioned.

“You don’t know it?”

Maleficent just frowned.

“That’s all right," Aurora was quick to say, "I’ll teach you.”

The fairy was completely confused, but allowed Aurora to show her the steps involved in this so-called dance.

“So we start like this, across from each other. And then – I’ll be doing the part of the man, so I-”

Maleficent scrunched up her face, an action which looked so foreign on her that Aurora had scarcely imagined her capable of such a thing.

“Why must there be the part of a man?” the fairy questioned.

“I don’t really know,” Aurora admitted after a second. “That’s just the way it is, I suppose,” she continued with a shrug of her shoulders. “But it really doesn’t matter. So I bow, and then we take each other’s hand like this, and we turn that way.”

Aurora continued to explain all the steps, showing them to the fairy as she talked. Maleficent found it all to be very restrictive and stiff, and not at all like the dancing she was used to.

“What should I do with my arms here?” she asked, when Aurora had finished explaining another few leg movements.

“Oh, nothing, really,” came the reply. “Just keep holding onto my hand, and keep the other one on your hip.”

When they had gone through all the steps, Aurora suggested that they might try to go through the whole thing at half-speed. She applauded when Maleficent immediately got everything right. The fairy insisted that it was really not that difficult, and that they should do it to music this time. With a nod from Aurora, Diaval started playing the appropriate tune, and they were off, Aurora beaming with happiness and Maleficent effortlessly keeping up.

When the dance was over, Aurora taught her a few other ones that were apparently all the rage among humans. They were all equally rigid and a little dull, consisting of only a few steps to be repeated for several minutes, usually requiring an entirely straight back and barely allowing for any arm movements. One of them, a slow dance called a Pavane, seemed nothing more to her than a walk in a very specific pattern. Aurora appeared to really enjoy these dances, however, and Maleficent liked seeing her happy. She did begin to suggest subtle changes and additions after the first few times, so that she would have more to do with her arms and wings.

After a while, Maleficent proposed that they did some _real_ dancing now. As they needed a different kind of music for the dancing that she had in mind, she flew off to gather some of the creatures in the Moors. She returned with sylphs, who managed to magnify and control the sounds of the wind; hobgoblins, who rhythmically tapped and stroked stones; leaf spirits, who drew music from flowers and other plants that sounded surprisingly like string instruments; and tree guards, whose low humming accompanied the music.

It sounded absolutely beautiful, and Aurora had almost forgotten about the purpose of this orchestra when Maleficent landed next to her.

“Are you ready?” the tall fairy asked, smiling.

“Wait. You haven’t taught me the steps yet.”

“There are no steps, Aurora. Just let the music guide you and do what feels natural,” she instructed. Then she nodded to the orchestra, who managed to coordinate a harmonious, cheerful song. Maleficent closed her eyes and started moving to the music, slowly first, getting a feel for the rhythm and nuances of the song as she moved her arms and wings, then speeding up with the song and allowing her whole body to give into the music. She opened her eyes at some point, and saw her dance partner stand before her awkwardly, barely moving. Maleficent stopped and took Aurora’s hands in her own.

“All right. Close your eyes.” she instructed, and Aurora obliged.

“Now listen to the music,” Maleficent continued softly. “Feel it. Try to localise that feeling, and then move your body accordingly. It’s different for everyone, so don’t worry about what I’m doing. Just find whatever it is that the music wants you to do, and do it. There is no right or wrong.”

She heard Aurora take a deep breath. Then they were both still, eyes closed as Aurora focused on the sounds around her. Slowly, she started to move, Maleficent’s lips curling into a smile as she felt the movement through their linked hands. She opened her eyes and saw Aurora move her head and upper body to the music, letting go of her hands so that she could twirl around. Then Maleficent allowed herself to fall back into her own rhythm and they both danced for a long while, sometimes entirely separate and barely aware of the other person’s presence, while at other times, their hands connected again, or one took hold of the other’s shoulders or hips.

It was well into the afternoon when they finally stopped. Aurora was starving and the orchestra could use a break. Maleficent thanked them for helping and Aurora offered them all some of the food that she had brought from the castle. They ate and lay in the shade of the Rowan tree, engaging in casual conversation and watching the afternoon tick away.

“Would you like to visit your aunts again soon?” Maleficent asked, when the day began to fade.

“Not really, actually,” Aurora admitted. “I’d much rather dance some more with you.” She sighed. “But I did promise them.” Then an idea hit her, and she sat up, gazing down at Maleficent. “Maybe we can invite them here? And everyone else who wants to come, too? And then we can have a giant dance party?” Maleficent chuckled as Aurora extended her arms to indicate the intended size. “And you can watch as my aunts keep falling over their own wings and bumping into each other.”

“Why didn’t you say so sooner?” Maleficent grinned wickedly, then rose, stretching her wings. A gust of wind hit Aurora as she took off.

The first guests began arriving a few minutes later. Aurora greeted them all enthusiastically, and gracefully accepted the birthday wishes spoken in languages that she could understand. Her aunts were some of the last to arrive, talking excitedly amongst themselves about how good they each were at dancing and how many things the others could learn from them. Then, finally, Maleficent returned, landing gracefully next to Aurora.

“Happy with the turnout?” she asked.

“Very much. Thank you!” Aurora responded, casting her gaze over the several hundred creatures gathered in and around the trees, in the nearby river, and in the skies above them. Maleficent cleared her throat to capture everyone’s attention, and it did not take long for the conversations to die down and everyone’s gaze to be directed at the two of them. Aurora spoke as loudly as she could, thanking them all for coming and wishing them a very pleasant evening.

As soon as she had finished, the hauntingly beautiful music started again, and suddenly everyone was moving. It was truly a breath-taking sight. None of the balls at her castle could even begin to compare. They were all order and control, while this was spontaneous and chaotic in the best possible way. There was a raw energy in the air, a special form of magic flowing through all of them as they moved together, each in their own way, but all connected through the music.

Maleficent took Aurora’s hand again and led her into the crowd, where they joined in with the others.

As the night wore on, Aurora grew bolder, allowing her body to move more freely instead of holding on to what she knew. She drew some confidence from those around her, seeing how vastly different they were all moving, but not failing to notice that they all wore that same look of enjoyment on their faces. The pixies were mostly twirling around in the air, while the tree warriors’ dancing mainly consisted in stomping around. What every wallerbog had in common was the lively movement of their short trunks and the twitching of their pointed ears. Marcus, one of the large winged fairies who looked very much like a two-legged wolf, was moving his limbs so fluidly that he almost seemed boneless, while one of the older mushroom fairies called Wendall simply stood leaning on his cane as he bobbed his head to the tune of the music.

And then there was Maleficent, who moved with such casual grace and beauty that Aurora could not help but be drawn to her, her gaze drifting from Maleficent’s closed eyes to her arms, now moving as if they were floating on the wind, across her swaying body to her bare feet. They danced together for most of the evening, their hands linking together many times so that Maleficent could twirl Aurora around, or just so that they could be close to one another.

The dance party wore on well into the night, and although Aurora held her own very well, her human body tired out faster than most creatures of the Moors. By the time most of the dancers started calling it a night, Aurora was managing to stand only by sheer force of will, although she insisted that she was fine. Maleficent began encouraging the others to leave sooner rather than later, realising that she would have to fly Aurora over to the castle if she was expected to make it there in one piece before sunrise.

When they were finally alone again, Maleficent picked up Aurora in her strong arms, and before the blonde had time to process what was happening, they were in the air.

Maleficent landed soundlessly on the balcony to Aurora’s room. She had never visited the human kingdom after the events of Aurora’s sixteenth birthday, when she was not yet queen, but she had spotted her many times from her rowan tree, stepping out onto this balcony at night, and assumed that it must lead to her room. She carried Aurora inside and laid her on the bed.

“What about my horse?” Aurora drawled while Maleficent drew the blanket up to her shoulders.

“Don’t worry. I’ll have Diaval bring it back to you in the morning.”

Aurora closed her eyes and nodded contently. Maleficent took her hand from under the blanket and rubbed the back of it with her thumb.

“Good night, Aurora.”

“Good night,” the blonde repeated.

“Maleficent?” she called out a little louder, when she felt the fairy’s hand slip out of hers.

“Yes, Aurora?” Maleficent replied, turning back toward the queen.

“Thank you. This was the best birthday I’ve ever had.” The sincere statement was overshadowed a little by Aurora’s almost comical attempts to keep her tired eyes from closing again.

Maleficent leaned forward and placed her lips on Aurora’s forehead ever so briefly. “You’re welcome, Beastie.”

With a few steps she was on the balcony. Then, in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left a kudos or a comment on the first part. I'm not very confident in my writing, so it means a lot to me.


	3. 19

On her nineteenth birthday, Aurora did not have to travel to the Moors. She had been spending the past eleven days there, after a long and strenuous conflict between her kingdom and one of its neighbouring countries had finally been resolved and Aurora had decided that a break was well-deserved.

She spent most of her time in the Moors with Maleficent, except for the few hours each day when the fairy would fly over the realm that she had sworn to protect, surveying the land, stretching her wings, and swooping down every so often to check in with some of the Moorland creatures.

Aurora would spend that time wandering around, visiting her aunts, or engaging in increasingly complex conversations with some of the Moorland creatures in their native tongues. She enjoyed talking to Balthazar without Maleficent having to interpret, even though his language was a little hard on her vocal chords. Sometimes, she would just bathe in the river near Maleficent’s usual sleeping place, and dry off in the surrounding meadow, or climb one of the higher trees and watch Maleficent soar off in the distance.

The night before Aurora’s birthday, they had fallen asleep in the shadow of a large ash tree, after spending a delightful evening gazing at the stars above, telling stories about the figures they saw and what meaning they held to their respective kinds.

Aurora awoke in the glow of early morning light to the reassuring feeling of Maleficent’s wing draped protectively over her body. This was something that the fairy always did when they fell asleep together, and waking up to the soft graze of wings against her warm skin never failed to make Aurora feel comfortable and safe.

She inhaled the scent of grass and crisp morning air, and slowly opened her eyes. Maleficent’s motionless form came into focus as she blinked away the sleep. Aurora smiled when her gaze fell upon the fairy’s closed eyes.

She always appreciated being the first to wake up, as it was a rare occurrence. Maleficent had explained to her once that the adults of her kind only required about five hours of sleep, and that she would usually be awakened by the first rays of sunlight in the morning. It would often take Aurora another two hours or so to open her eyes. Sometimes Maleficent would have already left the rowan tree that they usually spent their nights in, but more often than not, Aurora would find her besides her in the morning, watching her sleeping form and smiling softly when Aurora opened her eyes, or staring up at the sky, lost in thought. Aurora suspected that Maleficent realised how much she liked to wake up next to the fairy, and that is why she stayed. Either way, she wasn’t going to complain.

Aurora watched Maleficent’s slow, steady breathing, felt the rise and fall of her chest in the movements of the wing draped over her. There was something about the look on Maleficent’s face, the serene, relaxed expression which the fairy so rarely allowed herself during her waking hours, that fascinated Aurora, and she spent a while simply gazing at the figure in front of her.

She did not know why she felt compelled to touch the fairy, but her fingertips were already caressing Maleficent’s strong jaw before she could think to do otherwise.

Maleficent opened one gleaming eye.

“Good morning, Aurora.”

“Sorry,” Aurora said, pulling back. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“No need to apologise.”

With this, Maleficent closed her eye again, draping her wing further over Aurora. She did not feel like waking up just yet and allowed herself to indulge in this simple pleasure. Aurora closed her eyes too, and soon found herself drifting back into slumber.

It didn’t even occur to her that today was her birthday until at least ten minutes later, when the realisation hit her like a blow to the chest and she was suddenly wide awake. She remembered the wish that had been forming at the back of her mind for the past few weeks now, and a pang of anxiety shot through her. There had been a certain form of intimacy to her previous wishes, one that relied on mutual trust, but Aurora suspected that this year’s wish would be met with a lot more reluctance.

When she finally worked up the courage to pronounce her wish, she did so in a whisper.

“Come to the human kingdom with me.”

A pair of yellow eyes opened immediately. Maleficent stared for a long while at Aurora’s hopeful expression, her own face lined with a mix of emotions that the queen could not quite read.

Then the fairy moved to sit up, forcing Aurora to do the same in order to release the feathers that she had been lying on.

“Aurora,” Maleficent began, her voice hushed and raw from sleep, “my dear, sweet Aurora.”

She lifted her right hand now, delicately tucking a lock of blonde hair behind Aurora’s ear. She waited to continue until she could bear to look down into kind blue eyes. “I want nothing more than to give you everything you want. But I cannot do this.”

Something inside Aurora wanted to protest, to argue that Maleficent had already carried her to her room after last year’s birthday party, and to remind the fairy that king Stefan had been gone for years now, his reign of terror long forgotten by the people in her kingdom, who instead looked at the Moors as a place of mystery and wonder, and that even those few who might still harbour ill feelings towards the Moors and its inhabitants had no way to act on their prejudice, as all iron weapons and even tools had been disposed of years ago – and in a much more effective manner than the spinning wheels. But as she looked into Maleficent’s eyes and saw the pain and fear that lay there, all of her disappointment and stubbornness shifted into compassion and understanding.

Instead of trying to press, she smiled.

“May I have another wish, then?”

Maleficent’s whole being seemed to shudder with relief.

“Of course, Beastie.”

Aurora spent a few seconds pondering, until a thought struck her, and she frowned.

“I can’t believe I’ve never asked you this,” she wondered aloud. “When is your birthday?”

Maleficent was visibly taken by surprise.

“Years are not used to measure lifetimes in the Moors,” she answered. “Some creatures only live to see a few seasons pass, while others may spend hundreds or even thousands of years on this planet. So I suppose it would not make much sense to celebrate birthdays.”

Aurora nodded thoughtfully.

“But when is it, though?”

Maleficent could not stop a smile from creeping across her face at Aurora’s so very human perseverance.

“I was born,” she said, “in the early hours of the shortest night of the year.”

“That’s only a few weeks from now!” Aurora said happily.

“Twenty-three days,” Maleficent confirmed.

“That’s settled then. My wish is that we’ll celebrate your birthday together.” She gave Maleficent a moment to protest, and grew more excited when she didn’t. “I can plan a party for you. It’ll be great! We’ll dance, and eat, and I’ll invite all of your favourite people.”

“So, just you then?” Maleficent offered with a teasing smile, prompting a blushing Aurora to nudge her in the side with her elbow.

“As reluctant as you are to admit it, I know that you’re fond of Diaval too.”

“Only because it amuses me so to see him stumble and fall when I shift him by surprise.”

“So we’ll do it then?”

“If that is what you wish.”

Aurora nodded furiously, her head already filling with a multitude of ideas to make Maleficent’s first birthday party the most memorable and amazing one she could possibly dream of.

There was no way she could give back in to sleep again now, so Aurora scrambled to her feet, wanting to wash her face in the nearby creek. She had barely taken a step, however, when a hand brushed her own, lightly taking hold of her wrist. Aurora turned back to Maleficent, who was looking at her with an expression she had only seen once before, on the evening of her sixteenth birthday. Before Aurora could ask if something was wrong, Maleficent spoke.

“You are so unlike any human I’ve ever met before. Your kindness, your ability to love, to forgive, I–” She stopped herself, contemplating her words. “When you met me, I was in a very dark place, and I never would have made it out without you.” Aurora took Maleficent’s hand in her own now and squeezed gently. “You gave me back my wings in more ways than one.”

Aurora smiled wide, and it showed the trust and openness that made her so uniquely her.

“I just want you to know that,” Maleficent added. She gazed into Aurora’s eyes, willing her to understand. “And know that I appreciate each moment of your presence.”

Aurora’s smile softened, and she nodded. “I do, too.”

“And maybe someday I will be able to grant you that wish,” Maleficent offered.

“I would like that,” Aurora answered, “but there’s no hurry."

She brushed her thumb against Maleficent's hand before letting go. Halfway to the river, she turned around and added: "Not when there's a birthday to plan!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be without internet for a few days, so the next chapter won't be up until next weekend. Sorry for the delay.


	4. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my muse finally came to me, after days of radio silence. Sorry for the wait. The next and final chapter will be up soon.

Aurora found Maleficent sitting against one of the large stones which delineated her lands from the human kingdom. Her eyes were closed, but Aurora did not have to announce her presence. Maleficent’s gaze was upon her as she rose, opening her arms to welcome Aurora’s inevitable hug. The queen apologised for being late, explaining briefly that one of her advisors had detained her with an urgent matter, but Maleficent waved it off, assuring her that some time alone, away from the morning bustle of the Moors and Diaval’s incessant chattering, was anything but an inconvenience.

“Although seeing you is much preferred, of course,” she concluded, and Aurora smiled wide, a relic of the young girl Maleficent had once known, instead of the wise ruler she had matured into.

“Have you given any thought to this year’s birthday wish?” she asked after they entered the forest.

“A little,” Aurora said, nodding thoughtfully. “But I don’t think I want a wish this year.”

“How so?” Maleficent queried.

Aurora shrugged. “I don’t know what to wish for. I already feel like I have everything I could possibly want.”

Maleficent nodded. “Well, you have about fourteen hours, if you decide to change your mind.”

She ducked under a low-hanging branch as they exited the wooded area and continued along the river. A few minutes past in silence before the fairy spoke again.

“Perhaps…” She could see Aurora’s head turn towards her, and promptly felt the need to look anywhere but at the queen’s face. She was being silly. It had been four years. Four wonderful, peaceful years. Surely she could overcome her fear? The fairy swallowed, willing herself to continue.

“Perhaps we could go to the human kingdom.” She finally glanced at Aurora. “If you still want to?”

“Really?” was all Aurora said, clearly surprised. Maleficent nodded, then a frown crossed her face. “I would prefer not to visit the old castle.”

“Of course,” Aurora responded immediately. She hated the place enough herself; she couldn’t even begin to imagine how horrifying it must be for Maleficent.

They stopped by the three water pixies first. Aurora’s aunts took their time to gush over how tall she was getting, and how fast she was maturing. They presented her with a painting of the Moors for her new castle, which Aurora adored and promised to hang up in her chambers.

They went to see Diaval before heading out, because neither of them would ever hear the end of it if they forgot about him as if he were some annoying distant relative, instead of a loyal servant and a dear friend.

“Are you ready?” Aurora asked. She was standing right on the boundary line with her back turned to the human kingdom, worried eyes exploring every nuance of Maleficent’s troubled face. “You can still change your mind.”

“No,” the fairy said determinedly, looking over Aurora’s head to the lands that lay beyond. “It’s time,” she concluded, an attempt to convince herself more so than the queen.

“Where do you want to go?”

Aurora pressed her lips together in thought.

“Do you want to see what’s already been done on the new castle? I mean, you can see it from the Moors, too, but not up close, so...” She trailed off.

“I would like that,” Maleficent smiled, finally looking down into blue eyes and drawing confidence from the warmth and affection she found there.

Aurora attempted to contain her excitement as she nodded. She did not want Maleficent to feel as if she would be upset or disappointed if Maleficent chose to back out at any point. Really, Aurora was glad that Maleficent was even entertaining the thought of returning to the place that had only ever seemed intent to hurt her, with its ruthless kings and its iron-clad soldiers hell-bent on sticking her head on a spike.

A year ago, on her last birthday, Aurora had not understood Maleficent’s apprehension and fear regarding the human kingdom and its inhabitants. Not until, once, on a quiet evening several months later, Maleficent had confided in her why she feared entering the human kingdom so much, when this had never been an issue before. Maleficent had explained, with uncharacteristic difficulty, that it was not humans that she feared – not really. She was one of the most powerful beings in the Moors, which was why she had been chosen as its protector all those years ago. This immense power inside of her could grow forests and heal mortal wounds, but was equally capable of burning cities to the ground and laying waste to entire countries. And sometimes, in her moments of insecurity, that power scared her.

Even during the years of her curse, she took to the shadows whenever she left the Moors, watching from afar, but never allowing herself to be seen by any other than Diaval. She only ever revealed herself to humans when she intended to hurt them, and knew full well that they had no power to stop her. Until Aurora changed all that. But although the queen had often spoken of the change in her human subjects, how they no longer saw the Moors as a threat and instead looked toward it with reverent wonder, Maleficent could not help but fear for her actions if she were to return to the human kingdom. She was afraid that she would perceive some invisible threat and unleash all her fury on some poor, unsuspecting human. In her heart, she knew that not all humans were like Stefan, that greed and an insatiable lust for power were not inescapable human traits, and that even the soldiers who had been after her head for all those years were only acting on command, fuelled by horror stories about the dangers of the Moors and a fear of the unknown.

Aurora led her southwards, making sure not to stray too far from the border. There was not much to see but green pastures with the occasional bush or tree, and of course the familiar castle looming in the distance. Very few humans lived so close to the Moors, and the area around the border was therefore largely untainted. She supposed that would all change once her new castle was finished. It was no coincidence that the location she had chosen could take her from the eastern gate to the barrier of stone statues in mere minutes.

The half-finished castle appeared before them after they rounded a corner and the forest of the Moors no longer obscured their view. In the minutes it took them to approach the construction site, Aurora explained with a great deal of pointing what the finished product would look like in a year or two. Tall towers were to be erected, and some of the open spaces that were already visible in the stone structure filled would be filled with stained-glass windows that were sure to leave stunning displays of multi-coloured light inside the halls of this new castle.

It did not take long for Maleficent to spot a human figure in the distance, headed towards them. Aurora did not fail to notice Maleficent’s change in body language and took a protective step forwards, partially shielding the fairy from the approaching man. Her hand found Maleficent’s, and her thumb rubbed circles on the back of it when the man, whom Aurora had identified as Magnus, an assistant architect, bowed deeply before them. He barely spared a look at the tall fairy before addressing his queen, expressing his surprise at her visit and telling her of the recent developments. Aurora nodded along with interest, declining his offers of further assistance when he finished speaking.

“I think we might like to walk around for a little while, if that would not disturb any of the workers.”

“Of course not, your highness,” Magnus replied, bowing deeply again and making his leave.

Aurora took Maleficent for a walk, telling her more about the castle and its inner layout. When they had seen all that there currently was to see, Aurora asked if it was all right to venture farther away from the Moors. She did not have anything specific in mind, so when Maleficent nodded her agreement, she led the fairy to a wooded area that looked interesting. Aurora had always found forests fascinating, and she could wander around in them for hours. She was almost disappointed when the treeline ended and they reached a large open field.

“Shall we have a look over there?” Aurora asked, pointing to a small building up ahead – the only building currently visible on the horizon.

Maleficent agreed, pressing her wings closer to her back and following close behind Aurora as she walked up the hill.

There were two figures outside, working in a field some ways from the house. Maleficent spotted them long before Aurora did, pointing out their location in the distance. Neither of the two farmers noticed them, so absorbed in their work, until Aurora addressed the one who was closest to her from across the fence which marked the end of their property. A look of confusion riddled both of their faces, then something seemed to spark the woman’s memory, and she wore a look which could most easily be described as abject terror before dropped to her knees instantly, bowing low. “Oh. No, no. Please don’t,” Aurora said hastily, but the man was already doing the same, having also realised who their visitor was, despite the distinctive lack of a crown upon her head. “Please, stand up. We didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“You did not, your highness, not at all,” the man spoke, standing up slowly, although his head was still bowed. “What might we do for you, and your,” here he dared a glance at Maleficent, “friend, your highness?”

“Oh, we were just going for a walk, and we saw–” Aurora tilted her head as recognition hit her. “Wait. I know you. You came to me with your daughter a few years ago. Dalia, wasn’t it?” She recalled the girl, barely fourteen at the time, but already an extremely skilled woodworker. Her parents had tried to get her an apprenticeship with the local carpenter, but he refused to take her on because she was a girl. Desperate, they had come to Aurora instead, pleading for her to force the carpenter to change his mind. Instead, she had the girl trained with the best woodworker in the kingdom.

“Yes, your highness,” the man replied, “we are very grateful for the opportunities you gave her.”

“I suspect you get to see more of her these days, now that she’s doing work on the new castle?” Aurora asked.

His reply was drowned out by the screams of two children, who came running from the house and were calling for their mother, but stopped their shouting when they noticed their guests.  
“This is Ashira,” the man said, placing a hand on his daughter’s dark-haired head. “And our boy, Ithamar.”

“Children, this is queen Aurora,” the woman continued. The children knew to bow and did so a little clumsily.

“Hello,” Aurora said kindly, bending down and extending a hand towards the two children, which they shook after a questioning look up to their parents. Once the novelty of meeting their queen wore off and they glanced at Aurora’s companion, their mouths dropped in unison.

“Wow,” said Ithamar, who looked about eight years old. He drew out the word as his eyes grew bigger. “She has wings!”

“And horns!” shouted Ashira, a little older than her brother. “Can I touch them?” she asked Maleficent.

Maleficent looked uneasily at Aurora, a silent request for help. The queen just gave her a friendly nod of encouragement, and Maleficent frowned, looking doubtfully at the small humans in front of her before slowly bending down to her knees and bowing her head ever so slightly, so that the girl could reach her dark horns.

“Wow,” Ashira said now, running her hand over the ribbed surface.

“Can I touch them too?” Ithamar asked timidly, peeking out from behind his sister. Maleficent nodded, and he seemed to overcome his shyness. He giggled as his hand brushed over one of her horns. “That feels weird.” The girl elbowed him in the side. “Don’t be rude.”

Maleficent flashed a smile that was positively wicked, and before she could remind herself that this was not an appropriate reaction, the girl smiled back at her.

“Sorry,” the boy said, letting go of Maleficent’s horn and fiddling with a loose thread on his shirt instead.

“It’s all right,” Maleficent felt the need to assure him, eyeing him somewhat guiltily as he looked back up at her.

“I wish I had horns,” Ashira sighed, before she too let go and the fairy could raise her head.

“And wings,” her brother added, flapping his arms to mimic flight. Ashira concurred with a series of nods.

“Thank you, angel-lady!” she said, taking her brother’s hand and running back to her parents and Aurora.

Maleficent turned in the other direction as she rose, and took a few moments to pat away some imaginary dirt on her clothes. Really, she was finding it difficult to wipe off the smile that had appeared on her face. When she joined Aurora, the queen was listening intently to a description of daily life on a farm. She had kept a small garden when she still lived with her aunts in their cottage, but it was nothing compared to this farm that provided a family with their livelihood and that could not be easy to manage by just two people.

Realising that she was keeping the couple from their work, Aurora said her goodbyes after a few more minutes of conversation. The children were sad to see Maleficent go, and looked both astonished and awe-struck when the fairy opened her wings, flapping them a few times as if waving, as she had done so often to greet Aurora when she came to visit the Moors.  
“You’re really good with children,” Aurora remarked when they were about halfway back to the border.

“Particularly when I don’t want to be,” Maleficent smiled, recalling one of the first times she had met the little blonde girl who was now queen of two realms.

Aurora eyed Maleficent curiously.

“Have you ever thought about having children of your own?”

Maleficent was silent for a while, recalling a time many years ago.

“I considered it, once,” she replied eventually. “But I’ve not entertained the thought for some time now.”

Aurora realised that the time Maleficent referred to must have been during her relationship with Stefan, and she felt something unpleasant form inside of her, beginning in her throat and nestling itself in the pit of her stomach like a sickness.

“How about you, little Beastie?” Maleficent queried.

“I think I might like to have some. Some day. If the opportunity presents itself,” Aurora smiled, though she doubted that it ever would.


	5. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! A big thank you to everyone who gave me feedback on this story and encouraged me to keep writing. Hope you enjoy the ending.

“I don’t have a wish this year,” Aurora exclaimed as soon as she came face to face with the fairy woman at the edge of the Moors. It was a cloudy, but not unpleasantly chilly day, and Aurora’s cheeks were red from running.

Maleficent cocked her head, surprised at the strange greeting more than anything. “Is this like last year? You can’t think of anything?”

“No,” Aurora started, but then her bravery seemed to slip away and she hesitated before continuing, “That’s not it.”

The fairy took notice and gave Aurora a moment to gather her courage.

“There _is_ something that I want,” she said, slowly. “But only if you want to as well.”

Maleficent nodded, silently requesting for Aurora to continue.

“I would like you to kiss me.”

Maleficent stood absolutely still for a moment. Aurora began to wonder if she may not have heard, or if she had, that the thought might be so appalling to her that she could not think of a way to respond, but then the older woman seemed to come back to life and moved towards her slowly. Stopping mere inches in front of Aurora, Maleficent tenderly took the young queen’s face in her hands and leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on her forehead.

“No, not like that,” Aurora complained as soon as Maleficent pulled back and their gazes met once more. “A _real_ kiss!”

Maleficent sighed, stepping back.

“Beastie…” she shook her head, looking at the ground.

“What?” Aurora said, unable to conceal how sad she felt. She bit her bottom lip, a nervous habit she had developed over the years. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“It is not that…” Maleficent confessed.

“What then?” Aurora asked, trying her best to ignore the quickening of her heart at Maleficent’s admission. She continued more softly, scared of the answer to her next question.

“Are you afraid that I’ll be like king Stefan?”

“Not for one second.” Maleficent’s reply was immediate, her gravity of her words apparent in every syllable and accentuated by the intensity with which she now looked at Aurora, willing the younger woman to take this to heart: “You are nothing like him.”

She waited until Aurora nodded in understanding. Maleficent could sense that the queen still had questions, and she tilted her head, searching for the right words.

“Aurora,” she started, “You have grown into such a beautiful young woman. It has truly been a privilege to witness, and I will always be grateful for your forgiveness, and for allowing me to be your friend after everything I did.” Aurora opened her mouth to react, but Maleficent knew that she would only tell her that everything was long forgiven and forgotten, as she had done countless times before, so she quickly continued.

“I just cannot risk jeopardising what we have now for something so much more complicated and uncertain. I don’t want to lose you,” she confessed.

Aurora stepped forward again, taking Maleficent’s hands in her own when the fairy did not back away.

“You don’t have to be afraid.”

Maleficent laughed wryly.

“But I am afraid.”

She sighed, looking down at their entwined hands.

“I am afraid,” she repeated, “of this darkness inside of me. This darkness that I allowed to rule over me for so long. I’m afraid that it might once again take over and I could end up hurting you more than I already have.”

Maleficent swallowed hard. She might as well get it all out, now that she had taken the first step.

“I’m afraid that you would not be happy with me when you could have one of your own kind, one who is more like you, whom you understand. Someone you could grow old together with.”  
Maleficent finally managed to look up then, and gazing into Aurora’s beautiful eyes softened her expression somewhat.

“You are so very mortal, Aurora, and I will not die until hundreds of years from now. I’m afraid my heart just wouldn’t be able to bear it.”

Aurora squeezed Maleficent’s hands.

“You forget I was raised by three pixies,” she smiled, trying to lift the heavy mood. “Sometimes I think I know more about the angler fairies that only come to the surface of the crescent pond every two years than I do about humans. And besides,” she continued, “I don’t want any of them. Do you know how many noblemen have introduced me to their sons, hoping that I’ll take a fancy to them so they can secure my kingdom? But I never do. Because it’s you that I want.” She felt an overwhelming sense of relief at finally having this conversation, saying these words out loud.

“And I don’t know about you,” she continued, “but if it were me... I’d rather have you for only a moment than not at all.”

Maleficent nodded, almost imperceptively.

“And anyway,” Aurora shrugged, still holding on to Maleficent’s hands, “It doesn’t have to be anything you don’t want it to be. It’s just a kiss. There is still plenty of time to figure everything else out. And we can do it together. If you want to, that is.”

“There is nothing I want more,” Maleficent breathed.

And then she was leaning in, one hand finding the nape of Aurora’s neck while the other moved to her back. A shadow fell over them as Maleficent’s lips brushed against Aurora’s, her wings wrapping around the queen’s small frame. Aurora deepened the kiss, her hands on Maleficent’s waist, pulling her closer. She released a small gasp when something prickled her lips and she felt Maleficent’s magic releasing into her, warming her skin not unlike the liquor that Phillip had once got her to drink. The feeling spread all over her body, at its strongest wherever she and Maleficent were touching. It sat just under her skin, causing goose bumps to travel over her arms. It was absolutely exhilarating.

It must have been minutes when they finally, reluctantly, broke apart. Their eyes remained closed, Aurora’s forehead coming to rest against the bridge of Maleficent’s nose as they stood enjoying each other’s embrace.

“Now I _really_ won’t know what to ask for next year,” Aurora said, the grin noticeable in her voice.

Maleficent shook her head, but her mouth was curled into a smile.

“You flatter me, Beastie.”


End file.
